


No Kissing In The Halls!

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Playtime is a precious child plz protect, Principal is Playtime's Dad, THIS IS DUMB™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: What happens when a new secretary gets hired at Baldi's Middle School? What happens when the Principal falls in love with the new secretary?





	No Kissing In The Halls!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M TRASH! I can't believe I'm writing a fucking Baldi fanfic. Save my soul.
> 
> \--
> 
> Playtime and The Principal have an eye condition that turn their eyes black and drip a strange black substance. It doesn't affect eyesight, it just turns their sclera and iris black. They both have their hair covering their eyes, most of the time.
> 
> Principal's mouth as drips the same substance and has unusually sharp canines.
> 
> Playtime is only 8 and she comes with Principal to the school since she's homeschooled and can't be left home alone due to The Principal being a single father.

Lightning entered the schoolhouse and looked around, there were no students around, classes must have already ended for the day. Lightning was wearing a clean, white button-down and black dress pants and a pair of black converse shoes. He headed towards the Principal's Office and knocked.

"Come In!" A calm voice called from inside.  
"H-Hello. I'm here about the secretary position." Lightning responded, closing the office door behind him.  
"Ah, yes. You must be Lightning, correct?" The Principal responded, holding out his hand.  
"Yes, that's me." Lightning replied, shaking the older man's hand. Lightning sat down and noticed a young girl in a long red sweater sitting at smaller desk and coloring a picture of a kitten in a coloring book. "Umm?" Lightning mumbled, pointing at the young girl. "Oh! That's my daughter! Pay no mind to her, she comes with me to work since, she's too young to be left alone and I homeschool her when I'm able." The Principal explained. \--Interview Skip-- "Well, Mr. Clouding...It seems like you're perfectly qualified to become our new secretary!" Principal revealed with a smile. "Really? That's amazing!" The cat boy responded, grinning widely. "So- The thing is, Secretary is kind of a loose description..." Principal began. "If possible, It would really help me out if you'd maybe, keep an eye on Playtime so, she doesn't disrupt any of the students or classes and so I can get as much work done as I can so, I'm not always bringing work home with me and I can be a better father to her." "Uhhh- So, aside from filing and taking calls, I'll be babysitting Playtime?" Lightning simplified, glancing over to the young child who was now putting together a small travel-size puzzle. "To put it simply, yes." The gray-striped sweater man chuckled. "I guess I can do that!" Lightning chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Lightning headed home, excited to begin his new job, tomorrow. Principal began packing up his own things, along with Playtime's. "Come on, sweetie!" Principal called, holding out his hand for the young girl to take. "Daddy?" Playtime asked, taking locking hands with her father. "Yes?" The man responded. "Do you think Lightning's cute?" The little girl asked. "W-W-What?" Principal stuttered, cheeks turning pink. "Heheh! Your cheeks turned pink again! Just like when you were talking with him!" Playtime giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand. "Th-There's no hiding anything from you, is there?" The man asked, opening the car door for his daughter. "Nope!" The child replied, buckling her seatbelt. "What kind of mess have I just gotten myself into?" The Principal thought as he buckled himself up and started his car.


End file.
